~.:Love Escape My Hate:.~
by tfbabeeangel
Summary: Hermione and Draco learn they can run, they can hide, but they can't escape true love. The sad part is that the one they hate is the one they can't escape. SONGFIC based on Escape. Please Review!
1. Song; Dinner- Her side

Disclaimer- I do not own or have any affiliation with Harry Potter or Enrique Iglesias  
  
A/N- Okay. i am really bad at this stuff. This is a H/D fanfic based on the song Escape. This chapter contains the song the fic is based on as well as the first chapter.  
  
~~~{@ + @~~}~~~ + ~~~{~~@ + @~~}~~~  
  
Escape- by Enrique Iglesias  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide but you  
  
Can't escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide but you  
  
Can't escape my love  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
You and me  
  
Up and down but maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right  
  
Worth the fight  
  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
So if you go  
  
You should know  
  
It's hard to just forget the past  
  
So fast  
  
It was good  
  
It was bad but it was real and that's  
  
All you have  
  
In the end our love mattered  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you Can't escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you Can't escape my love  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, You can run  
  
You can run, You can run  
  
You can run, You can run  
  
You can run, You can run  
  
You can run, You can run  
  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
~~~{~~@ + @~~}~~~ + ~~~{~~@ + @~~}~~~  
  
Dinner- Her Side  
  
Â¤You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my loveÂ¤  
  
'I catch him staring at me from the long oak table he sits at everyday. He looks into my eyes with those mercury eyes and i cannot help but think he isn't all that bad. I know i should hate him. He has done nothing but torture me and my friends for the past six and a half years, since I've known him. All of those Slytherins have. They hate Harry because he weakened their precious Dark Lord. They look down on Ron because he is poor. And myself, they hate me because I am born of Muggle parents. He hates me the most. He hates me because I have worked the hardest and am the smartest student here. Sure he hates Harry and Ron, they are always getting into fights, but he hates me the most. He knows just how to make me angry, and even worse depressed. And then he just had to go and become Head Boy. We have to share a single common room now. It is rather lovely. Forest green carpet, lush berry red armchairs that face a stone fireplace, a matching couch with gold trimmings. two walls of mahogany bookshelves filled with endless books, two desks, a coffe table, and a round table with highback chairs with soft cushions- all in mahogany. and in the back there are three doors. my room, the bathroom- much like the prefects except decorated in silver, white, and gold, and his room. I've never been in his room, but i imagine it is just like mine: warm king sized four poster, gigantic closet, full length mirror, a small workdesk and shelves, a dresser, and huge french doors leading out to a balcony. I know he has a balcony, it is connected to mine. hehe. Even though we share so much, we still are so different. We never talk, only when we have to work together. Like how we have to work on the Yull Ball. It will be in two days, and I do not know who to go with. It took us two days to figure out the theme of the dance. One day we spent arguing and throwing hexes at eachother and finally decided to write how we wanted it and compare notes. The next day we compared notes and argued untill we thought we had a team. We decided to call it "Famous couples". it can be Muggle, Magical, or Fairytale.  
  
Gawd! Why did he stare at me earlier? He usually glares if he even bothers to look at me, but never stare. I cannot understand him. '  
  
Hermione just played at her food while Harry and Ron continued to talk about Quidditch. From the other side of the Great Hall, Draco fumbled with his food, thinking about why Hermione had caught his eye a few minutes earlier and why he had been looking at her 


	2. Dinner- His Side

Disclaimer- I do not own or have any affiliation with Harry Potter or Enrique Iglesias  
  
A/N- Second Chappy! Woohoo! the third will be here by the end of the weekend.  
  
~~~{~~@ + @~~}~~~ + ~~~{~~@ + @~~}~~~  
  
Dinner- His Side  
  
Â¤Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down but maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right, worth the fightÂ¤  
  
`Damit. Father is such an arsehole! Telling me that even though i don't deserve to be a Deatheater i will become one in six months. Lousy! That is why i am staying here for the Winter Break. Not because Pansy wants me to so we can spend time together after the dance. She actually thinks i would go with a pug like her. Actually there are no Slytherins worth going with. They are all ugly rich interbreed fools. At least Mother and Father have no scary blood relations. I do believe i am the only fine pureblood out there. Or at least that is what all those hormone driven ditz tell me. Can you believe it? Hufferpuff, Ravenclaw, AND Gryffindor girls bending to my every whim. Shows how pathetic they all are. I don't know one of the girls at Hogwarts who doesn't wish she was in the pants of the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Oh yea. One. Bushy hair Granger. Actually her hair looks rather good. Featerhy and silky looking, like chocolate with strawberryblonde highlights. And her skin, nice and tan, with those blood red lips. And those chocolate eyes. DARK CHOCOLATE. Her eyes?!?! Oh shiet. I was staring at her and she fckin caught me. Fck! Why the hell was i looking at her? And why did she catch me? '  
  
"Oh Drakie. The dance is in two days." Pansy drawled.  
  
"Good for you," he replied monotonously.  
  
'Dance. i wonder who i will ask. Dumbledore, old fool, told me the first and last dance will be with the Head Girl. He is such a bafoon. The only man dumber than him is Father. He loves to make himself weak for his Master. Ha! The arse. He is so weak he has to have others follow him. They don't even come willingly like Goyle and Crabbe do. Buth they are dumb too. All of them are Weak! Head Girl, maybe i should ask her. Oh wait. Granger is Head Girl. She avoids me so much i forgot. Lousy Muggle-born. I mean Mudblood. When did i stop saying Mudblood? Maybe it was after i got into that fight with Granger last year. i remember it so well.  
  
She was walking out of potions steaming because i messed up her potion. "Malfoy! Why the hell did you do that?" "Because i could Mudblood" "I cannot believe such a thing from even you!" "Why? Because i am so good right? Because i already get the top grades without studying like you? Because i have friends and populatrity and lovers? Or because i hate Mudbloods like you?" She turned red and raised her hands in anger. It looked like she has reaching for her wand so i pushed her. She pushed back. Then i had enough and pushed her to a nearby wall. She cut the palm of her hand on a magic blade that was on the wall. Then she turned and looked at me with those once honey eyes. That was when they became dark chocolate. And the blood from her hand. She took some with her left index finger and let it touch her lips. They tainted her lips to that luch color. Everyone was mesmerized. I could see Potty and Weasel out of the corner of my eye. They were goint o run and help her but stoped dead. She looked into my eyes. Then she slapped me. The blood of her hand smeared my face. The pain hurt, but not as much as her look gave me. It almost literally crushed my heart. Almost. The only way i knew to get back at her was to leave with pride. And that is what i did. I took my hand and wiped a bit of the blood off my cheek and tasted it, "Bittersweet, Granger. Just like you should be if you weren't born of lowlives." My voice was icy and i saw her friends shiver from my tone. But she just took another step up and slaped me again. This time i was slammed back by her force. I just smirked and walked off.  
  
She did have passion. But she is just trash. Lousy like my Father. And he is pureblood. Know-It-All! That is all she is. Ruined my life here. Her and her friends. Quiditch and Studies. Beat me at both and i deserve it! I'm tired, I'm going to my room. `  
  
"I'm leaving. Goyle, Crabbe, stay here. Make sure Pansy doesn't follow me."  
  
"Why Drakie?" Pansy called.  
  
"Cause i want to be alone."  
  
~Draco rose form the table. He grabbed his crutches. He had fallen on the Quidditch pitch the other day and fractured his left ankle in several places and Madam Pomfey said it would be best if he let it heal naturally. His eyes scanned the room once he reached the exit of the Hall. They settled on a certain Head Girl who appeared deep in thought.~ 


End file.
